


keep my cool

by gorillagripcoothie



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Brutal Murder, Dark Reylo, Dom/sub, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fluff, Gaslighting, Gun Violence, Knifeplay, Manipulative Relationship, Past Abuse, Praise Kink, Rey Is In Charge (Star Wars), Rey is a Kenobi (Star Wars), Smut, Survivor Guilt, Switch Kylo Ren, Victim Blaming, Violence, rey is a baddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorillagripcoothie/pseuds/gorillagripcoothie
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

No matter how many times he had to do it Kylo always hated having to wash someone's blood away from the floor in his apartment. It always got stuck in between the little cracks in the floorboards and was almost impossible to get out. And then there was the smell. The thick heavy smell that would never seem to disappear.

It wouldn't be a normal workday if he didn't have to wash either his own or someone else's blood away from his hands. So much blood had been spilt in his name and so many bodies had been burned in his name.

But that's just business.

And business it sure was.

It turns out that selling drugs in NYC is good business and it pays handsomely but it was also illegal. But Kylo Ren couldn't care less about his illegal actions because for some reason the police had never done a single thing to try and stop him. This odd relationship Kylo and his company had with the police had made him become a celebrity.

**The nasty rich drug dealer that the police couldn't touch.**

Kylo had laughed the first time he had seen someone give him that title.

This odd title that he had gotten had made paparazzi incredibly interested in his life.

"Can you stop staring at the floor and just get over here and help me?" Kylos daydreaming got interrupted by someone yelling at him from the other side of the kitchen. It was Hux. The only person Kylo could really call his friend and Hux surely was a good friend.

Hux was the first person who stood ready to help get rid of a body or help get someone to pay or tell them information that they might need. Hux was the brain and way less irrational thinking than Kylo and he was way better at controlling his emotions. Hux was also amazing at finding people's location or information.

He hated the government and the system just as much as Kylo did. Hux had grown up in a abusive household and one of the first things he had done after meeting Kylo to kill his own father. Poor Hux had not only been beaten as a kid but had also witnessed his father kill his mother directly in front of his own son.

Kylo rolled his eyes and walked over to help Hux stuff a body in the trunk of his car. Perhaps stuffing a dead body in the trunk of a 1969 Ford Mustang was a bit morbid but it was better than just leaving the bodies. Either Kylo or Hux had expected the idiots to stay pointing guns at them.

Kylo was thankful for not having to was blood away from his apartment this time he was really getting tired of constantly having to waste his time on stuff that wasn't even his fault in the beginning. This time it hadn't been him who had chosen the fight. Those two idiots that were now dead could just have used their brain before they tried to steal from him.

Bad for them because now their dead bodies were laying in the trunk of Kylos car and the money safely collect as well. "Can you drive apparently some photographer is coming to take photos of my apartment tomorrow" Kylo said annoyed as he threw the keys to his car over to Hux.

"Since when did you allow paparazzi in your apartment?" Hux asked as he looked down at the car keys in his hand. "Well, I didn't Phasma did," Kylo said with a sigh. "She said that apparently, I need to look a little cleaner in the press," Kylo said as he opened the door to his car and sat down in the passenger seat.

Hux shrugged and sat down in the driver's seat with a loud sigh and turned on the car. "You know how she is," Kylo said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked down at it. "So apparently some student or something like that is coming and taking some photos tomorrow" Kylo added.

"Thank god that there are no dead bodies in the living room," Hux said as he began driving. Kylo rolled his eyes and began staring out the window. "You do realize that you don't have to do everything Phasma tells you?" Hux said. "And exactly like I said you know how she is. She said that I'm a hotheaded stupid man and I need to get a better name in the press" Kylo said.

"Jesus Christ did you fuck her or something you surely sound like that" Hux said. "No! Ain't she gay?" Kylo said. Hux shrugged. "For fucks sake you never do shit for a woman unless you get something out of it," Hux said it was obvious that he was trying to say something. It annoyed Kylo that he couldn't just say what he was thinking about instead of playing a stupid game.

"And that's a lie" Kylo snapped. "No, it's not" Hux argued. "Why aren't you talking to Sue anymore?" Hux asked. 'So that was what he wanted' Kylo thought. "Because she's a little bitch" Kylo responded hoping that Hux would just shut up. "Something you really annoy me" Kylo added. "Also why the fuck do you care?" Kylo asked.

"Because you need a fucking therapist" Hux snapped. "What the fuck does that have to do with if I'm seeing Sue or not?" Kylo asked. "I don't need a therapist" Kylo mumbled. "You do," Hux said. Kylo rolled his eyes because if anyone needed a therapist it was Hux and certainly not himself.

He didn't need a therapist that would just tell him what to do and what not to do. Nobody could ever tell him what he could or could not do. Perhaps that was also the reason he had never been in a healthy relationship. Phasma was right on something. He was hotheaded and impulsive.

If he wanted something he was surely going to get it no matter what it might cost. Most people got tired of him never wanting to sit down and relax for more than a few hours. That was why he desperately needed Phasma she was amazing at keeping all the paperwork and information that he would normally have lost or never got a look at.

Most people his age were already starting families and boring shit like that. Never once in his life had Kylo shown any interest in living a boring calm life. If he wanted to drink and smoke weed every day than that was what he was going to do. He didn't care if he would end up dead in a swamp somewhere at the age of 35 because he was having fun.

The only times he really could relax was when he was sleeping otherwise he was almost always moving around. The number of people that had walked out of his life because of his constant restless was no longer something he could bother counting. He could quite honestly not bother even caring on letting new people in his life he had gotten used to everyone either using him or just leaving immediately.

~~~

"Don't sleep now" Kylo flinched when he felt someone tapping his shoulder. "You were boring me," Kylo said as he looked at Hux who had parked the car in the parking garage under the apartment complex Kylo was living in. Kylo stepped out of his car and stretched out his sore muscles.

Hux threw the car keys back at Kylo before he began walking over to the door leading outside to the streets. Kylo was just about to do the same thing but then he remembered that there was still two dead bodies in the trunk of his car and with a loud sign he got his phone out of his pocket and began making a phone call.

The knights as Kylo had always called them were the once who would sometimes have to help get rid of a body or ten. They did all the dirty work but that had never seemed to bother them when the money was good enough.

Kylo couldn't help but pace around the parking garage while being on the phone. He kept pacing around as he waited for the knight to arrive. He remembered that some stupid photographer would come over and take photos of his apartment for some weird art magazine. Curious as he was he couldn't help but google the name of the magazine.

He ended up on the Instagram page filled with pictures of art or normal photos of NYC. A particular picture of a dog chasing a rat got his attention. He clicked on the picture and read the caption. The owner of the page was clearly also the owner of the company and the owner had tagged the original photographer in the caption.

@photobykeobi

Kylo clicked on the username and began scrolling down the page. It was the usually Instagram page by a young woman probably in her mid-twenties. Her page had the usual pictures of her and her friends on the beach, Her walking dogs, her taking photos of the weirdest things such as trash cans.

The overall vibe on the page was perfect and pretty. Way too polished and sweet for Kylos taste.

"Shit!" Kylo cursed out loud when he accidentally liked one of her pictures from three years ago. That was probably one of the most embarrassing things he could do when stalking someone's Instagram. Somewhere someone would get a notification that he had liked their post.

Fucking awkward.


	2. chaper 2

"Hey Ellie I'm leaving," Rey said as she grabbed her bag and walked towards the front door. Reys roommate Ellie looked up for her book and waved her hand as a goodbye. Rey threw her bag over her shoulder and walked out the front door and down the stairs. The crowded noisy streets almost carried her away.

With a smile on her lips, she followed with the crowd until she reached the corner where a small art store was. Rey pushed up the door to the store and saw her boss Newt standing in a corner of the store struggling with a painting almost as big as him.

"Good morning Newt," Rey said as she walked past Newt to go place her bag in the back room. "Morning Kenobi can you please come help me with this?" Newt asked. Rey walked over to help Newt get the painting to stay on the wall.

"That's beautiful Newt," Rey said as she looked the painting up and down with wide eyes. "Thank you," Newt said as he patted her shoulder. "What do you have for me today?" Rey asked. Newt looked like he had been waiting for that question because his green eyes lit up and he moved a strand of his bright pink hair out of his face.

"This one is a challenge but I think you've got it" Newt began. "I made an appointment with some rich dude that you get to take some pictures in his apartment" Newts words seemed to echo in Rey's head.

Finally, was she going to get a real job and not just have to walk around NYC and take pictures of dogs chasing rats. She had actually gotten something real.

"It's a really nice apartment with an amazing view," Newt said. Rey felt like every word got stuck in her throat as she tried to say something. "When?" She managed to get out. Newt smiled at her and looked down at his wristwatch. "I think I can drive you so let's say half an hour?" Rey had to take a deep breath to not begin jumping around the store in excitement.

"Sure," Rey said. She felt like she was living in a dream and that at any given moment she could wake up back home in her apartment. That was exactly what she loved about her job. She loved that once in a while she would actually get a real task.

~~~

Rey stood and just stared at the tall building in front of her. She had never once in her life been so nervous. She knew that everything was just fine and that she had all her things with her. Neatly packed in her bag were her camera a Nikon D3500, two spare lenses and her laptop.

She forced herself to inhale and exhale a slow long breath to calm down her nerves. And after a couple of breaths, she entered the building. The first thing she noticed was that it looked nothing like a normal apartment complex. Instead, it looked like she had just entered a hotel lobby.

Rey looked around and saw a woman standing behind a counter looking weirdly formal in her long dress and heavy makeup. With legs that felt ten times heavier than normal Rey walked over to the counter and cleared her throat to get the woman's attention.

"Good morning how can I help you?" The woman asked as she smiled at Rey with a very professional smile. "I have an appointment with...uhhh...with Kylo Ren," Rey said as she looked down at the note in her hand Newt had given her. "Can I see some identification please?" The woman asked. "Oh, sure one moment" Rey said as she knelt down and began digging through her bag to find her wallet.

'What kind of place needs to see identification?' Rey thought as she with shaking hands opened her wallet and took out her drivers license. She handed it to the lady who looked at it with a serious look on her pretty face. "For safety purpose," The woman said almost like she had read Rey's thoughts.

"Looks great Miss Kenobi if you follow me I can escort you," The woman said as she handed Rey her drivers license back. Reys hands were still shaking as she quickly put her driver's license back in her wallet that she stuffed back in her bag. Rey almost had to run to follow up with the woman's long steps.

The woman entered an elevator shortly followed by Rey. The elevator carried them up in complete silence and when the elevator doors finally opened it felt like a relief.   
"Thank you very much," Rey said as she stepped out of the elevator. Finally being able to control her nerves Rey entered the room with was a kitchen and again the colour scheme was black and gold.

'Whoever is living here has style' Rey thought as she looked around the kitchen. Her eyes landed on two men standing in the kitchen one of them leaning against the cabinet looking at the other who was standing in front of him, talking.

Both of them dressed in all black. The one leaning against the cabinet had short red hair and a smile on his face. The other who stood tuned away from Rey had raven hair that was perfectly hovering above his shoulders.

Rey cleared her throat and both of the men turned their attention towards her. The man with the raven hair had a mean but yet handsome face and was taller than other he looked at her like she was something the cat would bring home. Like she was nothing.

She had never liked those types of men who just saw women as useless things. He most definitely seemed like that type of man. His cold stare didn't change as Rey approached them with a fake smile on her face.

"I'm Rey" Luckily Rey's hand didn't shake as reached it out to the man with the red hair. Thankfully he took her hand and smile at her. "Hux lovely to meet you," He said as he shook her hand.

'Crap' Rey thought knowing that the mean-looking man was Kylo the owner of the apartment, therefore, he would be the one who would show her around. He legit looked like he would hesitate a moment and just throw her out the window or tie her to his bed and keep her there for three days.

"Rey, it's nice to meet you, sir" Rey said as she reached her hand out to Kylo and kept her fake smile on her face. For a moment Rey thought that Kylo would refuse to shake her hand but he slowly lifted his hand and took hers.

Rey kept looking into his dark eyes and she felt him slightly tighten his grip on her hand. He held onto her hand for way too long before he finally let go of her hand and smiled a small smile. Rey felt very uncomfortable and deeply wanted to just turn around and run home.

"Follow me" Kylo interrupted her overthinking and signalized that she should follow him. Kylo began walking up the stairs that lead to The redheaded man stayed back and Rey could feel his eyes glued to her back. "Thank you so much for having me, Sir" Rey said as she looked up at Kylo's face.

instead of responding Kylo just looked down at her with a disgusted look and rolled his dark eyes. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Rey whispered and opened her bag and dug out her camera.

"Excuse me," Kylo said as he again looked down at Rey this time he looked surprised. "You are not very polite, Sir" Rey said and took a test photo and the clicking sound echoed down the hallway.

"And you have an attitude," Kylo said obviously too shocked by her snappy comeback to say anything else. The audacity this girl must have to be so snappy towards him. Kylo forced himself not to smile, something about the way she had snapped back at him was quite sweet.

This girl was actually quite snappy. She hadn't given a single fuck about manners and had just snapped at him in a way that almost felt like she had just slapped him across the face.

"I'm sorry," Kylo said and the cold tone that he had spoken to her with had almost completely disappeared and left was just a commanding, careless slightly bored tone that seemed so natural for him.

"Follow me," He said and again he had a smile on his face as he began walking down the hallway. The entire apartment had the same black and gold colour scheme and Rey had to admit that Kylo surely had style.

He was overall just a stylish and classy man. Everything from the way that he was dressed to the way his stairs were designed in a way that made each step glow when she placed her foot on it.

How stylish he might be just wouldn't comprehend how much she didn't like his arrogant attitude. He was like any other rich person who she'd meet. Selfish, arrogant, cold, and incredibly narcissistic.

As Rey followed Ren around his apartment once in a while taking pictures of the interior or the amazing view in the apartment and while she would sometimes feel his eyes on her. Several times she accidentally got eye contact with him and he would immediately look away avoiding her hash stare.

While she took as many pictures as possible Kylo would desperately try to start a conversation. Rey had to force herself to not laugh at his stupid comments and jokes, she was a professional and was supposed to keep things professional. And if that meant having to act cold then that was what she would do.

"Do you like the Weeknd?" Rey asked as she pointed to the record player that stood in the corner of his office. Underneath the record player was a large collection of records but in the record itself was a copy of My Dear Melancholy.

"What...Oh yeah, I like The Weeknd" Kylo responded. Rey nodded and walked over and knelt down to get a better look at his record collection. "And Arctic monkeys and...my chemical romance and...Amy Winehouse and...Queen and...Oh, not what I would have expected...Lana del Rey" Rey said as she looked at Kylo who was standing leaning against the doorframe looking down at her.

"What's wrong with Lana del Rey?" He asked. "Nothing... it's just not what I would have expected from a man like you Sir" Rey said trying to suppress a smile. Lana del Rey was usually listened to by young girls who had as they called it 'Daddy issues' Rey hadn't expected a man like him listen to Lana del Rey.

"Kylo...That's my name I hate using titles" His words made Rey raise an eyebrow and look up at him in confusion. 'He had surely softened a bit up the past hour when he would now want me to call him by his name' Rey thought.

"Sure...Kylo" Rey said and grabbed her camera that was hanging over her shoulder and took a few photos of the record player and the picture that was hanging on the wall over it. "I think I've gotten what I needed," Rey said as she stood back up.

"Perfect" Kylo said and followed after Rey as she began walking down the hallway to leave. Again Rey could feel how his eyes were glued to her back as she walked down the hallway.

The kitchen was empty and both the guy who had escorted Rey and Hux was gone leaving her alone in this stranger's apartment. "What's the address?" Rey asked as she locked eyes with Kylo.

"I'll drive you home," Kylo said. And if Rey hadn't been clenching her jaw shut she was positive that her jaw would have fallen to the floor. "Oh it's fine you don't have to..." Rey began but Kylo cut her off.

"Please I insist," Kylo said. "Seriously there's no need for you to drive me home," Rey said the last thing she would want was to get in this stranger's car and possibly end up in a forest somewhere far away.

"It's late and dangerous I'm not letting you walk home on your own," Kylo said and ran his fingers through his hair. Rey tightened her grip on the shoulder strap of her bag as she grew more and more curious over why he was insisting on driving her home when she would be totally fine on her own.

"You are a difficult one," Rey said and pointed a finger at Kylo who was just smiling at her. "Fine, you can drive me home" Rey sighed and watched Kylo grab a pair of car keys from the kitchen counter and signalize that she should follow him.

Rey trailed after Kylo and entered the elevator with him and realized that if he wanted to kill her the moment was perfect but he just pressed a button on the wall and the doors slowly closed and Rey felt the elevator begin to go down.

When the elevator doors finally opened again Rey was confused for a moment but then realized that they were in a parking garage where car after car stood parked. She looked up at kylo who was staring out into the parking garage.

Kylo began walking and Rey hurried after him and the smell of gasoline and warm metal was both unsettling but yet also quite nice. Apparently, Kylo wasn't the only one who liked expensive things the rest of the people living in the building also had more than necessary and they were able to afford nice cars.

"Are you coming?" Rey realized that she had stopped walking and Kylo was already several feet ahead of her. "Sorry" Rey mumbled and ran up to him. He extended his arm as a presentation to the car he had stopped at.

Rey's jaw dropped when she saw the car. His car was a 1969 Ford Mustang like the one she'd seen in movies. If getting kidnapped involved that car Rey wouldn't complain at all.

"Is that yours?" Rey asked and looked up at kylo. "Yeah," Kylo said and shrugged like it wasn't something special at all. "It's stunning," Rey said and Kylo shrugged again and walked over to enter the car.

Rey felt weirdly nervous when she grabbed the door handle, opened the door, and sat down in the passenger seat. She felt like she had just entered a whole new world and everything she had seen in movies was now her reality.

"So sweetheart where do you live?" Kylo asked as he plugged in the keys and turned towards her. "Sorry?" Rey said. "I need your address to drive you home" Kylo acknowledged her. "Oh, it's Frey's lane 505 it is pretty easy to find" Rey answered.

Kylo nodded and twisted the keys and the car turned and he began driving out of the parking garage. He was an excellent driver and completely unbothered he drove out of the parking garage and onto the crowded streets.

"How old are you if I may ask?" Rey asked still having her eyes glued to Kylo. "I'm 29" Kylo answered keeping his eyes on the road. "Wow at the age of 29 you own a penthouse apartment and a Ford Mustang your parents must be proud of you" For some reason, Kylo didn't see her comment as a compliment because his jaw tensed and he got an angry look on his face.

"Or I guess not" Rey whispered. "I don't talk to my parents anymore," Kylo said after hearing her whispering. "I'm sorry," Rey said. "Don't be you didn't know" Kylo assured her but he still refused to even cast her a look.

"I'm 25 and I don't even own a bike" Rey said hoping to turn the tense energy. "Well it got stolen but whatever," She said with a giggle. "You live in NYC...What did you expect?" Kylo sighed and cast her a quick look before he returned to the road.

"You might be right about that" Rey admitted. Kylo snorted and a smile formed on his face. "I'm always right," He said. 'cocky bastard' Rey thought as she rolled her eyes at him. "Sometimes people are wrong you do realize that?" Rey said.

"Well I'm never wrong," Kylo said impatiently tapping his long fingers on the streaming wheel as they held for a red light. "Thank you for taking me home," Rey said finally looking away from him. "No problem," Kylo said.

"Do you want a copy of the photos?" Rey asked. "I can give you my number so you can text me or call me and I'd send you a copy if you want that" She added. The car was completely silent for what seemed like ages before Kylo finally responded.

"Yeah sure," He said and there was a hint of discomfort in his voice. Rey nodded even though he wouldn't notice as his eyes seemed to be glued to the road. She licked her lips and opened her bag in the search of a pen and paper. Her bag was the only thing that was just a little organized and it only took her a few moments to find a pen and her notebook.

She wrote down her phone number and her work email as neatly as possible and ripped out the paged. She folded the page and placed it in the windshield before she packed her stuff back down.

~~~

"It's here," Rey said and pointed out the window to her apartment. The lights were on witch told her that Ellie was home. "It was nice meeting you," Rey said before she unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed the door handle to leave the car.

"I'm sure we'll meet again," Kylo said, and Rey froze for a moment to think about his words. She looked back at him and send him a smile before stepping out of the car and walking up to her apartment.

Rey turned around one last time and waved her hand at Kylo before she stepped into the apartment complex and lazily walked up the stairs to her apartment. She was tired after a long day of feeling anxious and nervous and she couldn't wait to just go to bed.

Before Rey had even reached out to open the door to her apartment it got almost kicked open from the inside and Ellie was looking at her with her blue eyes wide open. "Get your ass inside now," Ellie said and spun around and went over to sit at their dining table her blonde hair flowing around her face.

"What's wrong Ellie?" Rey asked as she placed her bag on the kitchen counter. "Who the fuck just dropped you off in a Ford Mustang?" Ellie asked still looking at Rey with wide eyes. "Long story...Can I tell you about it tomorrow?" Rey asked with a sigh.

"Nope, you tell me now. I know you and tomorrow you'll say the same thing...So tell me" Ellie had an interested look in her eyes. Rey sighed it was so hard to not be nice to Ellie when she was looking at Rey so interested in knowing about her life.

"Ughh...Fine" Rey sighed. "Newt send me to take photos in this guy's apartment today and he just offered to drive me home," Rey said and shrugged as to tell Ellie that it was nothing special. "You went and took photos in this rich dude's apartment and he drove you home in his Ford Mustang," Ellie said to confirm that what she had heard was true.

"Mhhh," Rey said as she filled a glass with water. "With a car that sexy he was either old or it was daddy's money and he's ugly, right?" Ellie said. Rey nearly choked on her water and Ellie raised an eyebrow at her.

"Neither of those" Rey said in between her coughing. "So both a sexy man and a sexy car" Ellie said with a grin on her face. Rey looked at her from the glass and shrugged before she took a sip of her water. She couldn't deny the fact that Kylo was in fact a pretty attractive man.

Ellie couldn't hold the mask anymore and burst out laughing so hard tears were rolling down her cheeks and she had to sit down on the floor and just laugh. "why is that funny?" Rey asked and waited for Ellie to control her laughter.

A combination of words and laughter that was impossible to understand was the only thing Ellie managed to say.

"Well I have plenty of work to do Ellie," Rey said as she sent Ellie a sarcastic smile. Rey opened her bag and pulled out her laptop and her camera. She could feel Ellie looking at her as she opened her computer and pulled the SD card out of her camera.

Rey hated having to sort out photos. It was so incredibly boring and time-consuming but she really wanted to perform her best and impress Newt. She had been waiting for an opportunity like that for a very long time and she couldn't wait for Newt to see that she deserved to be seen and appreciated.

As she slid the SD card into the port her mind put on its usual work filter that made her focus on nothing else but her computer and what was happening on her computer. Her eyes scanned the screen and she made sure to delete every useless photo that was either out of focus or just straight up ugly.

Suddenly her scanning eyes stopped at one certain picture. She bit the inside of her cheek and leaned back in her chair and she stared at the picture on the screen. She felt it almost impossible to take her eyes away from the sharp jawline, the dark hair that framed his face perfectly, the slightly annoyed look in his dark eyes and the perfect contrast between the dark colour of his clothes and his pale skin.

The more she looked at him the more she felt the heat in her face. She was blushing like some little girl that had never had any type of contact with a man before. The sound of her phone ringing made her flinch and remove her stare from Kylos face to her phone.

She looked at her phone and saw the display said Unknown caller and she hesitated for a moment before she picked up the phone.

"its Rey speaking," She said.

"Hi Rey its Kylo"


	3. chapter 3

Rey almost dropped her phone when she heard his voice. her first instinct was to say no and just hang up the phone but she didn't it would have been incredibly rude of her to do that. She also wanted to find out why he had called her because he must have had a reason to call her.

"...I was just wondering if you had a copy of the photos you took today that I could get"

"I was wondering if you'd call yeah I do have a copy of the photos"

Rey bit her lip feeling stupid for not just ignoring the call or just hanging up the phone when she had heard his voice. She wished that she had just let him call so she could finish work.

"Do you want me to post a USB with the photos on for you or do you want them over a text?"

Kylo remained quiet for a moment like he was trying to make a decision or rethinking something.

"Actually I would also like a physical copy of them if it's possible"

'Why the heck would he want a physical copy?' Rey thought as she pitched the bride of her nose.

"Sure and I'll just post them to your address"

"Actually I was wondering if you wanted to come over I have a few questions"

Rey felt her heat drop. Why was he doing this? Why did he suddenly want to see her again?

"Oh..."

"We could take a look at the photos over a bottle of wine of you are interested"

Rey had to cover her mouth with her hand to not scream. 'We could take a look at the photos over a bottle of wine if you are interested' Was that his way of saying 'I'm going to tie you up in my basement and keep you there for a while'? She thought

"Sure that sounds nice"

"Amazing. Can I pick you up...Wednesday at 4 ?"

"Yeah that's fine with me...I'll have the photos on a USB and as a physical copy for you"

"See you on Wednesday Rey"

And with that Kylo hanged up the phone leaving Rey feeling weird and awfully exposed. Like she was being watched.

~~~

Wednesday came up way, way too early. Luckily Rey had remembered to print out the photos and Newt had asked her why needed them and she had just responded that she wanted to use them for her inspiration wall.

She cringed just thinking about how embarrassing it would be if she had forgotten to print the photos. She would look like a complete idiot. Again.

So she had remembered to print the photos and had carefully put them in an envelope and placed it in her bag so she was sure she'd remember it. The USB had also been put in the envelope so she also wouldn't forget that.

At 15:50 she had impatiently started pacing around her apartment looking out of the window every ten seconds. Ellie had just been laughing at her and kept telling her that she shouldn't be nervous about it when it was just a date.

Rey had rolled her eyes and sighed. "It's not a date Ellie," Rey said for the third time. "Sure..." Ellie had said with a sarcastic tone and a smile telling Rey that she had made up her mind. "Well, there we have the fucker..." Ellie trailed off.

"what?" Rey said as she looked over at Ellie who was glued to the window. "He's stepping out of his car now...Holy shit he's hot" Ellie almost shouted. And Ellie being Ellie decided to open the window and yell at Kylo.

"Hey! Excuse me...My friend here would like to get railed in the backseat of that sexy car of yours" Rey wanted to slap her so. hard. "Ellie shut the fuck up" Rey hissed at Ellie. "Sorry" Rey shouted out the open window.

"I'll kill you" Rey snapped at Ellie before she grabbed her bag and ran out the door and continued down the stairs she could hear Ellie laughing hysterically back in the apartment.

"I'm sorry she's always like that" Rey said with an awkward smile as she walked over to Kylo who stood and waited for her. "Don't worry about it" He said. Rey felt slightly stupid when she got a closer look at him.

'The man is wearing a fucking suit' She thought feeling embarrassed over her own jeans, hoodie, and sneakers. Either he was overdressed or she was underdressed both were equally awkward. Thankfully I didn't seem to bother Kylo or maybe he just didn't want to say anything.

It annoyed her that she found him so attractive even considering that he was weirdly attractive. He was the type of man who just naturally looked good at any moment. There was just something awfully attractive about his slightly crooked nose, his deep-set eyes, his sharp jawline, his hair...Heck, every single feature.

Kylo sent Rey a quick smile before he opened the car door for her and afterwards closed it when Rey had sat down in her seat. His manners and his small act of kindness was confusing Rey he was sending such mixed signals. He had been so cold towards her the first time they had met and now he was acting so kind.

~~~

"Did your boss like the pictures?" Kylo asked. Rey blinked and looked over at him she had been looking out the window completely quiet for the first 5 minutes of the car ride. "What...Oh yeah, he liked them" Rey said and returned to staring out the window.

"back at your apartment...The girl who is she?" Kylo asked. "Ellie...Ellie is my roommate" Rey trailed off as she began thinking about her best friend Ellie. "She's from Scandinavia and she's...well...Ellie is something" Rey said.

She remembered how Ellie once had punched someone in the face all because they had tried to skip the line at a Harry styles concert. Yeah, Ellie was something but in a good way.

"Is that good?" Kylo asked noticing how thoughtful Rey was looking. "Yes in Ellie's case it is. She's the type of girl that doesn't realize that she's the best friend you could ever wish for" A sad smile formed on Rey's face as she thought about all the great moments she and Ellie have had together.

A heavy silence filled the car and the only thing breaking the silence was the sound of traffic and their breathing. Rey stared down at her feet feeling like whatever she was doing was a really bad idea and she just wanted to go home.

"Are you okay?" The sound of Kylos voice broke the silence but also Reys thinking. She could feel how Kylo was looking at her and she turned her head to look at him. "I'm fine thank you for asking" She responded.

Kylo nodded and looked back to the road and clenched his jaw.

The rest of the car ride went on in silence beside one moment where Rey got a message from Ellie. Rey had to force herself to not laugh at Ellies text.

16:08 Ellie says: Wrap it before you tap it because I'm not going with you to get an abortion"

So typical Ellie to text something like that. Rey was almost certain that Ellie would even crack a joke if they kidnapped. She always laughed whenever someone died in a movie they were watching.

~~~

"I have both USB and prints just like you asked," Rey said as she pulled the envelope out of her bag before letting the bag fall to the floor. She looked around the kitchen witch looked exactly the same as when she had been there a few days ago.

Rey handed Kylo the envelop before she sat down at the dining table and pulled her phone out of her back pocket to answer Ellies text.

17:36 Rey says: haha soooo funny🙄

17:36 Ellie says: just don't get kidnapped I don't have time for that.

Rey looked up from her phone when she heard the sound of something being placed in front of her. Her eyes met a sharp jawline and a pair of dark eyes and she watched closely as Kylo without saying a word filled the wine glass he had just placed in front of her.

A wave of his cologne and the natural scent of him hit Rey and it reminded her of the smell of opening a bottle of whiskey and rain on a summer night and even the smell of a new leather bag.

A slightly weird but yet nice combination that she found quite suiting for him.

Rey kept her eyes glued to Kylo as he walked around the dining table to the opposite side and sat down. Still not saying a word he opened the envelope and let the photos and the USB spill onto the dining table. "You don't have to look at them all right now," Rey said. She had never liked it when people judged her work. Things got done her way and or they didn't get done at all.

"Well, I am going to" Kylo muttered as he began looking through the photos scattered across the table. Rey crossed her legs under the table and began pulling at her hoodie strings annoyed at Kylo stubbornness and how she couldn't find a way to snap back at him.

'This was a really bad idea' She thought and tried to ignore the fact that Kylo still hadn't said a word or shown any type of emotion.

"It's really quiet here," Rey said starring at Kylos hands as he flipped through the pictures with. a concentrated look on his face. "Silence is important Rey," Kylo said and looked up at her. "I like this one" He added as he pushed a picture across the table.

Rey looked done at the table and again she felt embarrassed over the pictures she had taken. In front of her laying on the table was a picture taken at the foot of the stairs and on the stairs stood Kylo.

The lighting of the stairs was captured perfectly and hadn't it been for the fact that Rey had purposely made sure to get Kylo in the frame she wouldn't mind him looking at it. Hadn't he been looking directly at her when she had taken the picture maybe she wouldn't feel embarrassed over it.

He must have picked it out on purpose to embarrass her. He couldn't be so full of himself that his favourite out of plenty of others had been the only one where he's in the frame. Looking down at the picture Rey could feel how Kylos eyes were glued to her waiting for her to react.

"Why don't you talk to your parents anymore?" Rey asked. If he was allowed to make her feel uncomfortable then she was also allowed to make him uncomfortable as well. She lifted her head and looked back at Kylo who was staring at her like she had just slapped him.

"Excuse me," Kylo said and in his voice was a hint of annoyance. "Why don't you talk to your parents anymore?" Rey asked again and took a sip of her wine to hide the fact that she was smiling. She had expected Kylo to get mad at her but he didn't.

Instead, he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, and looked at her with a thoughtful look. "Why do you care?" Kylo asked. "I'm just trying to start a convocation" Rey answered feeling a hint of enjoyment watching Kylo try to figure out how to respond.

"I don't even know what you want me to say," Kylo said. He felt both annoyed but yet also impressed over this girl who was sitting there so obviously uncomfortable but still managed to seem calm and collected.

He remembered how she had straight-up called him rude a few days ago and how she had seemed so careless about his thoughts about her.

there was something oddly attractive about her snappy attitude.

"I want you to answer me" Rey answered and emptied her wine glass in one sip. "Is that really what you want?" Kylo asked as he slightly tilted his head. "Is it really all you want...to know why I don't talk to my parents anymore?"

"Yeah, that is all I want" Rey assured. "My parents ignored me for years so I had to cut them off," Kylo said and tightened his jaw in irritation. It was absolutely none of her business why he wasn't talking to his parents anymore and she had absolutely no right to ask him that.

"Happy now?" Kylo snapped. He had expected Rey to snap back at him or for her to come with a stupid comment but instead her before hash look turned into a worried and sad look. "I'm so sorry" She mumbled.

She had crossed the line that was for sure.

"I shouldn't have asked," Rey said, and an awkward silence seemed to drag out time and make the situation feel even more awkward. She really wished that she could just have kept her mouth shut that would have benefitted them both.

"Don't worry about it I've gotten used to it. I'm fine on my own" Kylo said finally breaking the silence. Rey licked her lips and swallowed before she returned to the pictures on the table. "So not all of these are getting released..." She began but Kylo cut her off.

"Rey," He said trying to get her attention. Rey snapped her head up and cast him a quick look before returning to the pictures again.

"Like I said only a few are getting released and the rest will be kept safely on my computer so..." Again Kylo cut her off by calling out her name.

"What?" Rey snapped. She looked at him with an annoyed look. "It really hard to work when you keep interrupting me" She snapped. "Why are you here?" Kylo asked. "Because it's my job" Rey answered feeling slightly confused.

"No," Kylo said as a smile formed on his face but it quickly faded away again. "It's not required for you to be here" He added and his gaze seemed to burn straight through Rey's skin and flesh. "So I'm asking you again...Why are you here"

Rey licked her lips and swallowed again before she responded. "Because you asked me to," She said.

Another moment's silence passed before Kylo with smooth movements stood up and walked over to Rey and looked down at her. "And why did you chose to accept my offer?" Kylo asked. Rey shifted in her seat and looked up at him.

"Should I not have?" She asked. The thoughtful smile returned to Kylos face and he reached out and touched her face "ain't that up to you?" He asked but it was more of a statement than a question.

Kylo slowly leaned down so he was in level with her face. "You are fucking annoying...I kinda like that" He whispered and moved away from her face still letting his fingers gently stroke her cheek. "Is that supposed to be a compliment or what?" Rey asked.

Kylo shrugged as to tell her that it was up to her whether it was a compliment or not.

Rey rolled her eyes and quickly stood up forcing Kylo to take a step backwards. "Your staircase is really cool," She said before she reached out, grabbed Kylos face pulling him towards herself, and forcing his lips to meet hers.

She felt him smile against her lips as he moved his hand to her neck and wrapped his fingers around her neck to pull her closer. It had been what felt like an eternity ago since Kylo had felt any type of physical contact that didn't upset him. Instead of being in discomfort and wanting to push her away he just felt joy and comfort.

For some reason, it felt so right to be standing there feeling completely lost in the comfort of another person. And when he pulled away and those brown-greenish eyes were looking up at him he felt the sudden desire to lock her up somewhere and never ever let her go. There was something innocent yet interesting about her and how she hadn't once asked about his profession.

A moment of silence passed before Kylo leaned down and kissed Rey again and when he pulled away this time he with one quick smooth motion picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Her entire body tensed up but she didn't try to fight against him instead she just allowed him to carry her upstairs.

"I'll wipe that smile clean off your face sweetheart," Kylo said as he threw Rey down on his bed. And just like he had expected her smile got even wider as she was clearly enjoying annoying him. "Brat" Kylo whispered as he placed a knee between her legs and leaned down and stopped right before his lips met hers.

Rey slowly shook her head and before Kylo got the chance to say anything Rey had grabbed his shoulder and forced him to flip over so he laying on his back looking up at her. She could might as well have slapped him and he would have looked less surprised.

Rey let her body weight rest on Kylo as she leaned down and kissed him. A long, hard kiss that left them both breathing heavily. Kylo felt a smile form on his face as he looked up at Rey's face and he could feel how her eyes were looking straight through him. She was the type of person that was impossible to lie to.

He knew that it was a really terrible that he felt such strange in her presence but yet also so incredibly comfortable and calm. It felt so wrong yet so right to feel her skin against his and her lips against his. He knew that it would be easy for him to stop and forget that it ever happened but he didn't want to.

He didn't want to just forget her.


	4. chapter 4

She was gone. Of course, she was gone and he wouldn't have expected anything else. Kylo sat up and looked at the side of his bed where she had been when he had fallen asleep. It was empty and cold all her belongings were gone too. Even though he had expected her to be gone he had also really wished that she'd stay. That he'd get to hear her voice just for a little longer and kiss her just one more time.

He had really hoped that he had finally found someone who actually wanted to stay.

With a sigh kylo forced himself to get out of bed and still with his thoughts wrapped around the memory of her calming voice and the feeling of her warmth he almost robotically showered, brushed his teeth and got dressed. He hated the realization of how lonely he actually felt sure he had a lot of people in his life but none he felt that he could actually open up to. Not even Hux.

No one ever wanted to hear how he actually felt or how he was doing. No one ever asked him "Hey kylo how are you actually doing?" Or just seemed to care just a little. He wasn't okay. He was pretty fucking far away from okay. It hadn't taken him long to find out that drinking his problems away did nothing. It couldn't help him feel any less worthless.

He had spent years acting like everything was okay and that he didn't want to die. Sometimes all he wanted was just a hug. A tight long hug by someone who actually cared about him. He had reached a point where he felt that maybe the world would just be better without him and that he should just end it all.

He felt exhausted when he with slow steps walked downstairs even though all he wanted was just to lay in bed all day and do nothing. This was one of those days, one of those days were he would wish that he could just disappear. A bad day. Another bad day. Again.

He sighed as he sat down on the kitchen floor and just stared at the floor with an empty feeling. He wasn't even hungry he didn't really feel anything other than sadness and disappointment. Sad over the fact that he was disappointed and disappointed over the fact that he was sad. He wasn't supposed to be sad or disappointed in himself.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he did hear the sound of quiet footsteps that walked towards him before Rey sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Kylo flinched and looked at her with a terrified look. Instead of acting defensive she just looked at him with a concerned look. "It's okay" She assured as she placed her hand on his shoulder again.

"I thought you had left," Kylo said. Rey shook her head "No I'm not like that" She said and pulled her hand away from his shoulder. Kylo nodded and stared down at the floor while feeling her eyes on him. The last thing he wanted at that moment was someone to see him in such a vulnerable state. He judged himself for feeling so down when he wasn't supposed to be and he judged himself for showing how vulnerable he felt.

"I'm sorry I scared you," Rey said quietly. "It's fine I just thought you had left," Kylo said as he turned his head to look at Rey. She still had that thoughtful, caring look in her eyes. Once again she was looking straight through him seeing that something was upsetting him. Either she didn't want to ask him what was wrong or she just waited for him to tell her if he wanted.

There was something almost painfully comforting about how she was looking at him and how her voice was so soft and smooth when she talked to him. She was comforting and calming just sitting there with her head slightly tilted and her hands resting in her lap.

Rey opened her mouth to say something but before the words had left her lips Kylo reached out and pulled her closer in a tight hug. For a moment Rey tensed up but she quickly wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. She whispered something that kylo didn't quite understand nor did he want to understand.

Something about how she had avoided to ask him what was wrong and how she had reacted when she had realized that something was wrong made him feel so appreciated. She was the first person in a long time that hadn't seemed like they wanted something from him or wanted to hurt him. In reality, he couldn't even remember the last time someone had hugged the way she did.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Rey asked as she pulled away and looked into his eyes with an almost judgmental look. It would be difficult to lie to her about anything. Kylo shrugged before he stood up and reached his hand out to help Rey get up as well. she looked at his hand for a moment before she placed her hand in his and allowed him to help her back up.

"I asked you something," Rey said knowing full on that he was trying to avoid her question. "And like I said I'm fine" Kylo almost snapped at her. Again she was looking at him with a judgmental look obviously not caring about his annoyance. Kylo bit down on his tongue and turned around and began walking towards the dining table.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong," Rey said and the stubbornness in her voice was making her sound almost commanding. "I can't explain it," Kylo said as he turned around and looked at her with an annoyed look. Not even did she sound stubborn but she also looked stubborn standing there with her arms crossed and her head slightly tilted as she looked at him.

"You are fucking annoying," Kylo said. "And you are ignoring the fact that you are not alright" Rey snapped back at him. 'Well there goes the truth' Kylo thought. He wanted to snap back at her but he knew that she was right and there was nothing he could say to convince her that she was wrong.

"You don't know what you are talking about," Kylo said as calmly as possible. "I know a broken person when I see one" Rey said as she began slowly walking towards him. "You are lying to yourself if you say that you are okay," Rey said. Kylo had expected himself to get angry at her and how she was invading him but instead he just felt if possible more interested in her.

"Why do you even care?" Kylo asked. Rey avoided his question and instead just keep slowly walking towards him and staring directly at him. "You don't trust many people maybe because of the fact that you have learned that people hurt you or because you are scared" Rey began. "You don't even trust yourself"

"That explains the reason why you at first wanted to ignore me," Rey said holding his look with her piercing eyes. "Because of your constant feeling of emptiness, You had a tendency of clinging onto people to fill that void" Rey said. "People got tired of you and pushed you away but you still feel the constant need to hold onto someone"

Kylo had always believed that words couldn't hurt him. But hearing her speak those words with such ease like she had just read his thoughts was painful to listen to. She was right and that was perhaps the most painful part. She wasn't telling him what to do or say but instead she was telling him what he'd done.

"I don't know why you chose to hold onto me but I honestly don't care and I'll tell you the truth," Rey said as she stopped walking right in front of him. "It's obvious that you are creating problems for yourself instead of fixing your issues," Rey said as she looked up at him.

Once again she had gone too far but just enough for him to understand what she was saying. Instead of getting mad or annoyed at her Kylo instead felt his respect for her grow even more. She was just standing there looking at him with no hint of fear of discomfort whatsoever. Just completely unbothered by the fact that she knew that she had crossed the line.

They stood like that and just stared at each other inches apart before Kylo sighed and grabbed her face and kissed her. He couldn't deny the fact that something that she had said had made him think. Annoyed at his own overthinking kylo let go of her face and instead wrapped his hands around her waist and picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him and deepened the kiss.

Quite practically feeling her tongue down his throat kylo took a few steps until he reached the kitchen counter and let Rey sit there. When they pulled away from each other Kylo reached out and grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. "You are a fucking bitch" He whispered still with a firm grip on her face.

"I don't care" Rey responded and looked directly into his eyes with a careless look. Kylo loosened his grip on her face and let his finger slide across her lip before he leaned forward and kissed her. Perhaps being annoyed and turned on was a bad combination that should not be allowed to control his actions but Kylo didn't care.

There was nothing soft and gently like the night before their kisses were almost violent and just a mess of heavy breathing and only breaking apart to catch their breath.

He surely hadn't expected that letting some photographer come and take photos of his apartment would result in him having his hands roaming across her body and feeling her lips on his skin. Not that it was bothering him In fact it was the exact opposite.

He was pleased to feel her skin against fingers and touch every inch of her body. The feeling of her soft skin underneath his fingers was enough to make him want to lock her up and never let her go again. When she had said that he would cling onto people something had happened inside his head that had made him want her even more.

He wanted to kiss her forever and lose all concept of time and he wanted to leave marks all over her so she'd never forget him and he wanted to just hold her close and listen to her heartbeat for hours. He wanted to stay up all night and talk to her about everything. He wanted to go to sleep and wake up with her every day.

Still, with his lips pressed against hers, Kylo ran his hand up Reys back and into her soft hair. He tangled his fingers into her hair and pulled her head back and placed kisses all over her neck and jawline. When he let go of her hair and pulled away she had an almost surprised look on her face.

"Don't act so surprised I know you like it rough" Kylo said as he let his fingers run across her collarbone and her neck. Rey smiled and leaned forward and placed a kiss so soft her lips were barely even touching his before wrapped her fingers around his wrist and moved his hand to her thigh.

"You really are a tease?" Kylo asked as he dug his fingers into her thigh. "Or maybe you are just weak" Rey whispered. Kylo slowly shook his head as he dug his fingers further into her thigh making her whimper in pain and try to look away from him.

Kylo shook his head again and grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. "Who's the weak one here?" He asked as he slightly released his grip on her thigh. "You" Rey whispered.

"Who's the weak one here?" Kylo asked again and this time he tightened his grip on her thigh. "Tell me" He whispered. Rey swallowed and tried to ignore the feeling of her skin bruising underneath his fingers. "You are weak" She whispered.

"Really?" Kylo asked and tightened his grip even further. "No" Rey whimpered as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Then tell me," Kylo said. "I am the weak one" Rey whispered. "Good girl," Kylo said and released his grip on her thigh. Rey opened her eyes and reached out and touched his face before she leaned forward and stopped right before her lips touched his.

"Where were you all morning?" Kylo asked and the harsh commanding tone he had used before had disappeared and instead his voice was soft and calm. Rey felt a tug at her heart as she looked into his eyes that just told her that all this man wanted was to be loved.

To really be loved.

She pulled her head back and looked at him for so long she forgot to answer his question. She didn't even care to answer his question or have to explain anything to him. She just felt it ache inside of her as she looked into his so incredibly sad almost empty eyes.

It broke her to see that someone could be portraying themselves as someone who's completely fine when they are the complete opposite. She felt the tears burn in her eyes and to hide the fact that she was almost crying she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into his neck.

Kylo tensed up for a moment and wanted to push her away but then relaxed and hugged her back. He allowed her to run her fingers through his hair despite the fact that he felt the anxiety rise in his body and he really wanted to push her away.

Kylo waited for the moment were Rey would let go of him and he could get away from the uncomfortable feeling of her holding onto him so tightly it was almost painful. Instead of letting go of him she just kept her arms wrapped around him and didn't seem like she wanted to let go anytime soon.

Forcing himself to not panic Kylo decided that he would get nothing out of trying to argue with her so he just lifted her off the counter and walked towards the living room. He heard her whisper something that he didn't understand.

Kylo sat down on the couch with Rey in his lap. Felling the warmth of her body and her fingers in his hair made him realize how much he had needed someone to touch him like that. Nothing sexual just comforting touches.

Perhaps he had gone so long without feeling someone touch him in a way that's wasn't violent or hurtful that he had just gotten so used to the fact that whenever someone touched him it was only to hurt him.

He had done his best to not have to touch anyone for so long everyone around him had gotten so used to knowing to never touch him that when someone finally broke in and touched him it felt almost painful.

Then to suddenly have someone force their way into his life in a way that almost left marks on him. To suddenly have someone that touched him despite his fear and his discomfort. And to have someone who pushed his boundaries but doing it in a way that made it feel like it was the right thing to do.

And as he sat there with the feeling of her body against his he realized that when he had first called her a few days before it wasn't because he wanted to get to know her. It was because he wanted to know more about himself. She made him think about things he'd never done before.

He had never cared to even think that he would cling onto people and without realizing actually end up hurting himself that way. She had forced him to think in a way that no one had ever done before. She had forced him to realize that not all problems could be killed or drowned in alcohol and drugs.

And a part of him even felt embarrassed that he was feeling like he needed her and that he'd never once in his life met a woman that he had fallen for so quickly. The same part of him that was embarrassed also wanted for her to stay forever.

He wanted to be able to tell her the truth and let go of everything that had forced him to stay up for days and rethink everything he's ever said or done. He wanted to feel something again that wasn't disappointment or frustration.

The feeling of Rey shifting in his lap made Kylo return to reality instead of being caught up in his own thoughts. She had her eyes closed as she rested her head against his shoulder and listened to the rhythmic sound of his heartbeat.

As he felt her reach out and take his hand Kylo came to the realization that the panic and discomfort he had felt when she had touched him had disappeared. And instead, he suddenly paid attention to how comforting it felt to have her sit in his lap and trace a finger across the lines in the palm of his hand.

Allowing himself to feel a moment of comfort he quickly began to think those dark thoughts that always filled his head whenever he liked someone. He began to fear that if she wanted to stay that someone would hurt her or take her away from him.

That forced him to think about another thing that worried him. How would he tell her that his work was incredibly illegal and other people in the industry didn't care about women or even children. If she got seen with him it would only be a matter of time before she was in danger.

How was he supposed to look into her eyes and tell her that he was a criminal and still expect her to be able to look at him the same way ever again.

"Let's go out," Kylo said and Rey looked up at him confused as to why he had suddenly broken the silence. "What?" Rey asked. "Right now," Kylo said as he pushed Rey down from his lap and stood up from the couch.

Rey looked up at him in confusion and didn't understand why he suddenly had made that decision. "As in right now," Kylo said as he reached his hand out and waited for Rey to take it. "I don't think I understand?" Rey said.

"You don't need to," Kylo said still waiting for her to take his hand. A moment of complete silence passed before Rey still confused took Kylos hand and stood up as well. Without saying a word Kylo began walking towards the elevator not giving Rey any time for arguments


End file.
